


Head canons for ghouls and ghoulettes in quarantine

by CopiasWitch



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasWitch/pseuds/CopiasWitch
Summary: I got a request asking how the ghouls and ghoulettes would respond if the Abbey went into lockdown.This one is suitable for work.I’m tryin to be wholesome here...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Head canons for ghouls and ghoulettes in quarantine

**Cumulus**

Smol ghoulette goes into full blown nesting mode. She loves to feel cozy and comfortable, so if lockdown has to happen it’s going to be done properly. Cumulus digs out fairy lights and scented candles to brighten the ghoulettes’ quarters now they will be spending more time there.

This lady is pretty creative when it comes to occupying her time, so she doesn’t tend to get bored. After all, there’s DIY to be done, watercolours to be painted, and cookies to be baked for Cirrus.

**Cirrus**

Tol ghoulette is the most deeply affected by what’s happening outside the Abbey. Cumulus finds her tearful and pacing after watching too many news reports about the pandemic. Cirrus knows the Church are doing all they can to help, but feels so powerless when people are ill and she can’t heal them.

Cumulus doesn’t want her to be alone when she’s feeling down, but Cirrus takes to spending a few solitary hours in the Abbey’s sunny gardens. She just lies on the grass, looking up at the sky and listening to the birdsong. She returns more serene, spring flowers for Cumulus dangling between her fingertips.

Cumulus imposes a ban on news reports during their evenings together. Instead they watch Xena Warrior Princess ( ~~because I just know they do~~ ) and eat the fancy chocolates ~~Aether~~ someone leaves outside the door of anyone who has been upset.

  
 **Rain**

Rainy is a contented soul so he doesn’t find lockdown claustrophobic. He’s a young ghoul, and still has a lot to learn about life on the surface, so the everyday routine of the Abbey feels stimulating and fast-paced to him. 

He worries about his friends though, and hates the idea of anyone falling sick. The more perceptive ghouls (Aether, Cumulus and Cirrus) notice he’s a little needier than usual, and give him lots of hugs and reassurance.

  
**Mountain**

This earth ghoul copes brilliantly with quarantine. He already has lots of techniques for staying calm, and can often be seen grounding himself by wandering the lawns shoeless.   
  
He spends much of the time drinking herbal tea and starts teaching Rain to draw. On wet days the pair are often found squashed into a window recess, sketching the views from the Abbey. 

**Swiss**

Our shimmying ghoul resolves to make the best of a bad situation. If no one can go out anywhere, might as well party where you are! He procures large amounts of booze (nobody is sure where from), and organises karaoke nights and costume parties in the ghoul common room. Each time the theme is weirder than the last.  
  


After dancing his heart out every night, he spends his days singing, working out, and subjecting Dewdrop and Aether to his good natured teasing.   
  


**Aether**

Poor dad-ghoul exhausts himself within the first week of lockdown. He’s used to looking out for the group, but making sure the ghouls behave when ~~Dewdrop~~ everyone are bouncing off the walls all day is hard.   
  


Dew and Swiss are squabbling, and he’s running out of distraction snacks and fucks to give, when he notices Rain and Mountain exchange resolute nods and hop out of their seats. One of either side of him, they chivy him towards his room. 

_“You’re going to take a nap and we’ll keep an eye on those two._ ” Mountain’s tone is quietly assertive. 

_"Yeah! And if we can’t handle them, well...let Copia deal with it!”_ chirps Rain.

Aether protests weakly, but his bed looks inviting, and he’s touched by their concern. The beefy ghoul snuggles under the covers and he’s drowsing within minutes. This kind and giving ghoul is so busy thinking of others he sometimes forgets to look after himself.  
  


**Dewdrop**

Is it really a surprise to anyone that Stompy is a whirlwind of excess energy during lockdown?! There are pranks to be played on his friends and supplies of new and interesting cleaning products to ~~sample~~ investigate.   
  


When he gets bored of these activities he’s crabby and restless. Swiss enjoys teasing him and they frequently get into little scuffles. Even guitar practice isn’t helping him let off steam. _And what does Copia mean he can’t just go round licking things anymore?!_

But soon our gremlin realises how much his temper is stressing Aether. He sheepishly approaches Mountain (who always seems so calm) for help. After some trial and error (turns out meditation is NOT for Dew), they find the strangest antidote to the fire ghoul’s claustrophobia.

Every few days they take a trip to the lake on the edge of the Abbey's grounds, and spend a happy hour lobbing rocks into the water. Being a competitive little shit, Dew likes to see who can throw them furthest. And if he furtively licks the occasional stone before chucking it in with a yell, Mountain doesn’t mention it.


End file.
